During the combustion phase of the operation of an internal combustion engine, fuel droplets in the cylinders, whether introduced by injection or as a mixture through a carburetion system, are incompletely burned due to incomplete evaporation and ignition delay resulting in the engine operating at less than maximum efficiency and the production of pollutants in the form of unburned, or partially burned, hydrocarbons. Efforts have been made to reduce the size of the fuel droplets by the creation of a corona discharge within the cylinders, and by charging the fuel/air mixture in the carburetion or intake systems, including the variation of charging the fuel oppositely to the air to induce closer association of the air with fuel droplets. However, these methods have not met with notable success and are not currently in common use.